


Changes and compromise

by ChelseaEllie



Series: MonWinn [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Set after 3x18 where Mon-El has decided to stay in the present and has to deal with the reality of thatfrom a tumblr prompt about Mon-El and Winn living togetherMonWinn always Monwinn





	Changes and compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a very different turn than I intended when I started writing, I think it oddly reflects my mood. But its going to be a few chapters. Hopefully the next will be happier  
> Its going to be MonWinn. But cant have that pairing without Kara looking frustrated at them.   
> Please leave feedback, its the best thing you can give a writer (or a pretend writer like me) and please give suggestions of what could go wrong when they live together

The dust had settled and everything started to calm down, Reign was locked away safely and heavily guarded. Kara had gone to check on Ruby and Alex. J’onn had gone home to his father. Mon-El stood on the balcony at the DEO looking over the city. It was peaceful and calm, the sun was setting as the fading embers of daylight bickered with the oncoming dark.

He sighed, bemused that once again he was in an all too familiar situation, stranded on Earth, no place to stay, no money, and nothing with him. The first time escaping Daxam he really didn’t have time to pack, the second time escaping the lead he didn’t have time to pack, this time he should have packed but there wasn’t much time before he would be out of range.

If nothing else he was getting really good at coping with being homeless and having to compromise.

Still in his supersuit he didn’t have much choice, all of his clothes were on the ship which was heading back to the future. He didn’t really consider the practicalities of the situation. Since waking up he had been living on the ship, now he was accepting it was back to sleeping in the DEO. The hard small beds of the DEO.

Oh well time to find some spare DEO clothes and a room to sleep in.  

He glanced over the city once more and slightly turned away. He didn’t want to think about what he had done, how his wife was a thousand years in the future. He really wasn’t sure how he felt about that, how he felt about her.

It was all such a mess he loved her, but was never in love with her. Both settled for their roles in creating peace. Both had lost their true loves earlier. Accepting they would never feel as deeply again, took the choice to follow duty not their hearts. Over time they grew fond of each other.Took comfort in each other but there was never the fiery passion he and Kara shared. Maybe this is what love is, he questioned, once the frantic lust ends then friendship takes over. Maybe this comfortable relationship is what he and Kara would have had. The all-powerful, all controlling love he felt for her would become friendship. His rose tinted view masking her flaws, he justified. Covering the problems that would have come to light as they grew older together.

He and Imra bickered a lot. He hated her taste in music, she was a morning person, him a night owl. She loved being outside sunning herself, playing sports. He was often found head in a book, learning about cultures and history and different races. But he compromised. Learnt to accept her things, just as she learnt to accept his interests. It was always so much harder than with Kara. But he made a commitment and he had to honour that.

After all his choice of wife was never intended to be his. He knew from birth that love and romance was not something he was born into. Rather his life was that of duty and obligation. A marriage to ensure Daxam’s power. This was no different just a marriage to create peace. He justified this to himself on the days he was betrayed by his heart, and he wished Imra was Kara. He felt guilty for those thoughts. He felt guilty for a lot. The crimes of his family, his mother’s cruelty.  The fact his father killed himself after his behaviour. He accepted his banishment from his first true home and friendship as punishment for a selfish upbringing. He accepted a Marriage for political benefit as a punishment for the crimes of his past and his family’s. Happiness he accepted was not his to have, so he would do what he could to allow others to be happy.

Breathing in deeply he pulled himself together banishing the tears from his eyes. He rubbed his fingers though his short dark hair. Inhaling deeply and made his way back to the main hub of the DEO.

A number of DEO agents smiled at him and patted him on the back, repeating how pleased they were to have him back, and how glad they were that he opted to return. It was a warmness that comforted him, however it was Dana who looked most delighted.

“It’s true” she yelled in his ear putting him in to a bear hug that even with his super-strength he was slightly worried of injury. “I am so pleased, I didn’t want you to leave”. She almost squeezed all the air from his lungs.

“I would have missed you too” he smiled, that feeling of home was starting to awaken.

“You need to come with me” and she dragged him behind her, gripping onto his hand. He looked confused but followed her. There was never much that was predictable about Dana. That was why he loved a shift with her. There was sure to be chaos.

They entered a large storage room, filled with grey boxes stacked in rows on metal shelving units. Monochrome and still, a room that was barely entered.

“I should have given you this earlier, I should have told Kara. But after you left everything was so painful no one could cope with your stuff. J’onn asked Winn to take care of it, but he was cut up, so I did. I was meant to throw it away, or give it to charity, but I always knew you would return so I stored it here” She blabbered whilst she pulled two large boxes off the shelf.

Opening the boxes Mon-El was shell shocked. He didn’t think much of those days let alone the things he had left in the DEO. But was grateful now as he would have some clothes and money (he hoped his wallet was still there).

“Thank you, you have no idea what this means” he hugged her warmly

“Having you back is all that matters, you are one of my best friends” She blushed, “I need to rush off but catch you tomorrow” and with that the whirlwind of chaos was gone.

“Sure” his broad smile unable to hide his emotions

* * *

 

In one of the DEO rooms where there were beds for those working long shifts he started sorting through the box. Having got changed out of his supersuit he felt more in control. At least now he could get a coffee without people staring. Would have some things that made him feel like him for once.

In the bottom of the box he found a simple storm trooper key chain with 1 key on it. A twinge of sadness overwhelmed him as he remembered Winn giving him a spare key so he could escape the DEO. The lived together for 2 months before he as good as moved in with Kara. But Winn had always told him to keep it. Maybe was time to return it. It was a reminder of those fun times while he struggled to understand anything to do with this planet. The good times before anyone knew who he really was. Before he had to be Prince Mon-El again.

The main DEO workstations were quiet, most had gone, and only the night crew remained. It was easy for Mon-El to place it on Winn’s desk without drawing attention to himself. Winn was always kind. He had missed him in the future. The hyperactive geeking out over every new skill and the fact he tried to learn the Daxamite language not even Kara tried that. Mon-El smiled, yes staying was the right choice. He just would learn to deal without his comforts for a while.

To be continued


End file.
